The Rebellion Reborn
by brawlbankai
Summary: C.C. offers Lelouch a chance to redo his rebellion again. What will change and what will remain the same? Armed with a more powerful geass and his own knowledge of the future, Lelouch once again starts the Black Rebellion. Hopefully he does it right this time around. Rated T for course language. Rating, genres and characters will be updated as the story goes.


**AN:** Alright then, first off, welcome to my new story. As you've probably already figured out, it's a Code Geass time travel fic. While it's not original by any stretch of the imagination, this is my take on what a CG time travel fic should be like.

So without further ado...

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shinjuku Incident Part 1

(The Day the Demon was Reborn)

* * *

"Is this where you want your story to end?"

"It's fine. I achieved my goal, so there's nothing for me to regret."

"Are you sure? I can think of several reasons for you to feel regret."

"None of those matter. I'm already dying, why bother regretting them now."

"What about Euphemia? Are you going to just let that go?"

"…"

"What about the betrayal of the Black Knights?"

"…"

"What about all the innocent lives that were lost because of your actions?"

"…"

"What's wrong? I thought you said that you wouldn't bother regretting your actions?"

"Shut it witch."

"Ah, so I'm a witch again am I?"

"You always were, always will be."

"I suppose so. In that case, I'll use some of magic on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that I'm altering our contract."

"What are you talking ab…"

"Shh… You'll find out soon enough."

"Like I said, what are you talking about?"

"Lelouch, just remember one thing."

"What?"

"To me, the one here and now, you will always be my warlock."

* * *

"Woah!" he heard next to him. Before he could look over to see why his friend had suddenly yelled, his body was suddenly jerked to the side as the bike he was riding on swerved to the right.

Ignoring the distress of his best friend, Lelouch turned around to look at the cause of his current situation. A massive cargo truck was currently right on their tail, threatening to run them over if something wasn't done soon.

' _What? I recognize that truck.'_ he blinked, his thoughts racing. "But how?" he voiced aloud, earning him a stare from his friend.

"I don't know, but I think we have worse things to worry about right now." He answered back, trying as hard as he could to not get ran over by the speeding truck behind them.

' _How is that possible?'_ his mind continued to race. _'Was it the witch? Did she do something? Was it the power of Geass?'_ His mind churned out questions faster than he could find the answers to them.

" _ **Shh… You'll find out soon enough."**_

Her voice rang inside his head, seemingly answering any and all questions he had.

' _It was the witch! But how is… No, that's not important right now. I can worry about that later. For now I need to figure out what to do.'_

As he thoughts circulated within his head, the cargo truck accidentally rammed into the from behind, Rivalz barely keeping it from flipping over due to the impact.

Before either of them could complain about their situation, the cargo truck suddenly veered to its left and shortly crashed into an unfinished building.

Rivalz slammed onto the breaks to stop the bike from spinning even further out of control.

' _For now, I should do things exactly as I remember.'_

"Was that our fault?" Rivalz asked, concern for the drivers etched on his face.

"Call an ambulance. I'm going to go see if they're okay." Lelouch shouted as he jumped out of the sidecar and began running towards the crashed vehicle.

' _This isn't as tiring as I remember it being. Now that I think about it, my body is more athletic than it should've been. Something must have happened to me before this.'_

"Hey, are you alright in there?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

He began climbing the latter attached to the side of the truck. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

' _It's you! Finally, I have found my…'_

' _C.C., can you hear me? C.C.?'_

'…'

' _Damn, she must be unconscious.'_

"Hold on, I'll coming to g..."

Before he had a chance to climb into the truck normally, the parked vehicle suddenly jolted backwards, forcing him into the back regardless of his thoughts on the matter.

' _Damn, I forgot how quickly this all happened.'_ Was all he could think of as he fell towards the floor.

Rather than falling onto the floor like he did last time, he used his momentum to turn himself upright and landed on his feet.

"Ow…" A small gasp of pain escaped his mouth at the rough landing. _'I think I almost twisted my ankle doing that. It would seem I'm not as agile as I first thought.'_

 **[Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!]**

' _The Britannian military, still as uncouth as I remember. Never mind them, I should hide, Kallen should be coming back here any moment.'_

As soon as he got into place behind the 'poison gas' container, the door leading to the driver's seat opened and Kallen began walking over to the secondhand Glascow at the rear of the truck.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" she asked the driver, a man by the name of Nagata if he remembered correctly, as she climbed the ladder towards her Glascow.

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" he yelled to her from inside the cab.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" she shot back, a silent anger in her response.

"Yeah, you're right…" he replied back, a hint of shame in his voice.

' _Still as fiery as I remember.'_ Lelouch thought to himself, a slight grin across his face. _'Now to worry about this container. How do even open this thing?'_

As he was examining the strange device, Kallen shot one of her slash harkens at the central military helicopter, bringing it down in one hit.

After confirming the hit, she jumped out of the moving truck and steadied herself before launching forward to take care of the rest of the choppers.

' _Now that she's gone, I can examine the rest of the device. How the hell does it work in the first place?'_

As he was further examining the device, he could hear the sounds of battle outside of the truck. Kallen had used her slash harken to take out a second helicopter before engaging another knightmare in combat.

' _That's right.'_ He laughed to himself, _'she's fighting Jeremiah right now. That means that Villetta should be showing up soon to force Nagata to change course.'_

As he'd suspected, the cargo truck took a sharp left turn to avoid the Sutherland now in front of it.

' _It's amazing I wasn't injured throughout all of this the first time around.'_ He thought to himself dryly. _'Still though, these subway lines are as uncomfortable as I remember. We should be in the ghetto soon.'_

"Now then…" he said aloud, turning his attention back to the container. _'I don't any sort of buttons, mechanism or lever on her. I guess I'll just have to wait until Suzaku shows up to see you again.'_

' _Suzaku… How should I deal with you this time?'_ he began to think, _'No, I shouldn't alter the timeline too much, there's no telling what would happen if I did. I'll have to let certain events play out the same way they did the before or I'll lose the only advantage I currently have.'_

While still in the midst of his own thoughts, the cargo truck lurched forward and then stopped moving. He could still hear the engine's roar and the sound of tires hitting pavement, but no movement from the truck itself.

' _Showtime.'_ He laughed to himself, moving to the side of the door, leaving the 'gas canister' visible to all those outside. _'Now then, I believe I was squatting about right here.'_

Just as he remembered, Spinzaku came flying at him from out of nowhere and kicked him down to the ground, although it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did the first time around.

"A… A Britannian?" he asked, feigning fear.

Suzaku used the chance to rush him and push him down. "That's enough mindless murder!" his former best friend spat out as he mask dropped down.

"I'm not one of them!" he yelled out, completely ignored as his 'captor' held him down.

"Planning to use poison gas?" he spat out, "Don't play dumb with me!" He increased his grip on his 'prisoner' to stop him from resisting.

"Get off me!" Lelouch yelled, lightly kicking at his captor, forcing him to jump back. "I'm not here by choice, and if that's poisoned gas it was made in Britannia wasn't it?"

As he raised to his full height, his captor let out a gasp of recognition, "My God…" he said in shock.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you obliterate Britannia!"

"Lelouch…" his captor spoke, to which he gasped in shock. "It's me, Suzaku."

"You… you became a Britannian soldier?" he asked Suzaku, letting disbelief stain his voice.

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a…" his former best friend started.

"What are you saying?" he asked in fake outrage.

Before Suzaku had a chance to respond, the 'gas canister' behind them began to open, golden light streaming out from inside of it.

' _About time.'_ Lelouch thought, he was tired of putting on such an irritating act.

As quickly as he remembered it, Suzaku jumped onto him, sticking his own gas mask onto Lelouch's face.

Lelouch ignored his friends movement and his own as well, his eyes never left the device that housed his witch. Just as he remembered it, the device split into two halves, each one opening up as the golden light continued to pour out of it.

Once the two halves fully opened, he could see a sphere of golden light surrounding a beautiful green haired girl, a straitjacket adorning her features.

As she raised her head, her beautiful green hair following in its wake, he was once again reminded of how lovely she was.

"That's not poisoned gas..." his friend said in disbelief. "What is it?"

The green haired with turned to look in his direction. Although he couldn't see it, he knew she had a smirk on her face hidden beneath the cloth covering her mouth.

' _Still as snarky as ever witch.'_

' _Do you like my gift?'_

' _Before I answer that, give me a moment.'_

"Tell me the truth Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?" he asked, undoing the gag placed over her mouth.

"Hey, that's what they told me during the briefing, I swear!"

From behind him, a light flashed as a group of armed men came walking towards them. "Damn monkey!" the apparent captain of the ground commented. "Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

"But Sir, I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku pleaded.

"How dare you question orders!" the captain barked.

' _Now I just have to wait for Suzaku to get shot, then I can make my move.'_

"However, in regards to your outstanding military achievements, I will be lenient." The captain said, pulling his pistol out of its holster and handing it to Suzaku. "Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist."

"But he's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in all this." Suzaku pleaded, doing whatever he could to avoid seeing his friend die.

"Insubordinate little…" the captain began saying, his body shaking in rage, "That's an order! Didn't you swear your life and loyalty to Britannia?!

"Yes, but…"

' _Lelouch, grab my hand.'_

"But, I can't…" Suzaku replied, sorrow in his voice.

' _What's wrong C.C.?'_

' _I need to give you your geass.'_

' _Very well, moving the timeline up a little shouldn't change anything.'_

Lelouch bent over and grabbed the witches hand, his thoughts were instantly flooded with images of C.C. in her younger years, right after she had attained her code. The same memories he had viewed last time she had given him his geass.

' _As I thought, your geass is different this time as well.'_

' _This time as well?' Lelouch asked the witch, eyeing her suspiciously._

' _ **Do you like my gift?'**_

The witch's words echoed throughout his head again, causing a sharp pain to explode throughout his mind.

"What?" the captain asked, staring down hard at Suzaku.

' _What's going on witch? Why does it hurt so much?'_ he asked, gripping his head within his hands from the pain.

'You should count yourself lucky.' She laughed. Lelouch could hear the laughter in her voice. 'You'd normally be dead right now.'

'What?' he shrieked.

'Like I said, you should consider yourself lucky. Nobody has ever survived the process of receiving a second geass.'

'Second?'

'You probably can't recall the memories of yourself from this timeline, but I gifted your younger self with a geass right after your mother died, before you were banished from Britannia. It was a powerful one as well.'

' _What was it?'_ he asked, curiosity brimming in his voice.

' _I'll explain it later. Your new geass is more important at the moment.'_

"I won't do it Sir." Suzaku answered, his eyes never leaving the captains.

' _It's remarkably similar to my original geass, but without as many limitations as the original."_

' _Your new geass is the Power of Absolute Authority. A more powerful version of your original Power of Absolute Obedience. You'll have to learn the differences between the two for yourself.'_

"I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your order Sir."

"Very well." The captain said, aiming his gun at Suzaku's back and pulling the trigger without a hint of hesitation.

' _Finally.'_ Lelouch softly laid C.C. onto the ground and then rose to his feet, silently staring at the captain.

Without a care in the world, the captain turned his attention towards Lelouch. "Well Britannian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class."

Without turning around, he issued his commands to his men. "Collect the girl, after you've secured her, kill the student."

His orders were met by a unanimous "Yes, my Lord!"

However, before the soldiers could follow their orders, the cab of the cargo truck exploded, causing wind blasts and smoke to cover their surrounding areas.

"Let's go!" Lelouch shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her after him.

' _We'll have to go to the same warehouse we did last time.'_ Lelouch telepathically told her as they ran through the old underground tunnel.

' _Ah, I almost forgot!'_ He pulled out his cellphone and turned it off. _'Wouldn't want Shirley to almost get me killed again now would I?'_ he rhetorically asked himself.

When they arrived at the warehouse where Lelouch had originally received his geass, they waited until the troops turned around before calling out to them. "Hey!"

His yell stopped the troops in their tracks, all of them turning to face his direction.

The captain, the first to turn around, raised his hand, signaling for the others to not fire their weapons.

"You've got some guts, schoolboy. This is an appropriate place for a terrorist to meet his end isn't it?" he asked, using his hands to indicate the warehouse they were in.

"Tell me captain," Lelouch began, "How should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

"Are you some kind of radical?" the captain asked, pointing his now upholstered gun at Lelouch.

"What the matter? Why don't you shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy." Lelouch mocked them.

"What's going on here?" the captain asked, his hands shaking in fear.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you, forget everything about me and sleep!" The familiar crimson bird-shaped sigil appearing in his eyes before flying towards his enemies, all of them immediately falling unconscious.

* * *

 **AN:** I'll just go ahead and end it there for now.

So, I have no idea where this story is really going at the moment. I'm just kind of winging it right now, so don't be surprised when early chapters get edited and re-uploaded and such.

Chapter 2 probably won't be up for a while so I can actually think about where I want this to go.

As far as any pairings go in this, I'll probably make it a harem as I've always wanted to write one. I'll say this now though, there will be no lemons, at all, ever. The harem itself won't be all that big. The only characters confirmed for it so far are C.C., Milly, Kaguya and Anya.

Both Euphemia and Cornelia are being considered, same goes for Shirley. Feel free to suggest others if you want, but no guarantees I'll even consider them. For example, Villetta, Rakshata and Chiba are some that I won't even consider adding unless I see a damn good reason explaining otherwise.

To anybody wondering about my other story 'Mages in Little Garden', I'm taking a break from in for a little while. Chapter 4 turned out to be a lot harder to write than I though and it's driving me insane right now. So yeah, on break until further notice.

As always, reviews are most welcome and are one hell of a motivator, so I'd really appreciate it you could leave one, especially if it contains constructive criticism.

Anywho, tune in next time for the Shinjuku Incident Part 2 (Rise of the Red Queen).


End file.
